Mission: Tell Her You Love Her
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: Team 10 is given the mission to return a fellow shinobi to his home village once the Fourth Shinobi war has ended. However, how will Shikamau and Chouji react when their attendant begins to get handsey with their fellow female companion? The mission? What mission! Forget the mission! Just tell her you love her! Team10 centric. Shikaino-ish


Summary: The mission? What mission?! Forget the mission! Just tell her you love her!

AN: Ha-ha, hey! Okay, I know this has been long waited, and so here is my Shikaino "The Mission: Tell Her You Love Her"!

However, it will be a two-shot! I know I'm sooo evil! You guys have to wait another month or…never (hope not) for the story to be continued. Sorry, but I couldn't think of a good ending, and it's not that short sooooooo-

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

~The Mission~

The mission? Easy enough just take the young soldier back to his home village. But, maybe he's not young enough…

"Hehehe."

Twitch.

"Yeah! And then..!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Hmm, the wandering childhood friend seems to be oblivious to the issue.

"Jobu!" Ino giggles.

Twitch. Pop!

"Argh!? Calm down! You're going to explode!"

Pop, pop!

Chouji still continues to spill words on deaths eyes at the sight of Nara Shikamaru. Though out their trail of the forest surrounding Kanohagakure and its neighboring villages, the Nara's eyes have been twitching non-stop, veins popping as his usual stern look is etched in irritation. You see, for the last seven miles of their trip, Yamanaka Ino has paid no attention to anyone other than their target "package". And indeed he did not mind, encouraging her in fact.

Scorpion Jobu was a good-looking man, seen as the top bachelor in his dirt village (What!? It's made of dirt!). He was no Sasuke-kun, of course. Jobu stood at 6'4" with red tinted jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Hell! You know he's sexy because he shared tents with way too many women in the war. Yet, Ino had no luxury as her teammates always kept track.

"Hmp, what's wrong Nara? Can't take the heat?" Jobu sneered.

"Why yo-!"

"Shikamaru!" Automatically, the boy in name turns to face the voice which calls him; anger full on his face as the voice clings to another's arm.

"Keep your mind on the mission." She commends, turning on her heel, letting Jobu lead the way.

Once the two are out of ear shot, he becomes furious once more stating out: "Fuck the mission!"

"Shikamaru."

"What, Chouji!?"

"Stop." And with that hard look on Akamichi's face, it is difficult not to listen.

"….."

They continue on.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ino." Said girl turned around at the sound of her own name.

"Yes, Jobu?" she asks quietly.

They have taken up camp only a half hour ago, situated only a day away from the outskirts of Sound territory. Ino had gone a few kilometers away to rinse her face off, aggravated at her teammates and Jobu's constant bickering. She was half through thinking of their conventions as said sound ninja interjected.

Jobu stood tall with his best flirt of a smirk, hands hidden away in his pockets.

"What's the deer's problem?" He said, signaling with a nod towards the boy settling up tent, inspecting the poles for unkept cracks.

"Don't call him that," Ino defended. "He just… doesn't want to be on such a long mission… after the war and all…"

The blonde konouchi trails off, solemnly glancing over the young prodigy. As of such time, the "deer" –as Jobu called him- sat busily tying up the tent carp to its slender pole holdings. His eyes glued to the knot, yet mind elsewhere.

"I wonder if…" Ino loses her focus, as she begins to dwell within her own mind as well.

"If what, Ino?" Jobu questions, now perched on bent knees in front of her, face only millimeters away.

"Eh!?" She backs away, pushing him down, now red in the face. "N-nothing-!"

Her eyes catch the tent once more, missing some one of importance. Yet, she shoves that thought away, trying to calm her panicked heart; she asks the long awaited inquiry, "What did you come here for again?"

Still on his bum from the unexpected, yet well-earned push, Jobu releases his sexiest look as his smirk returns.

"A reason."

"'A reason' huh?" Ino smiles back playfully, taking on his game.

"Yes. I've taken quite a liking to you and your… abilities…" Jobu wiggles his brows suggestively.

Ino remains unfazed, curious to the schemes of his. "Mmhmm?"

"Why doesn't your beauty join me and we can marry 'happily' in Kioerugakure hmm?" He asks her the question; however, his gaze is elsewhere, almost taunting, above her.

The young Yamanka arches her skull upward and behind her, still in a sitting position, as the Nara stands beyond her gaze. The man concerned stares towards the other male facing Yamanaka with his brows etched in aggravation, grin fixated in a gritted twitching matter.

"She is not going anywhere with you. Yamanaka Ino is a trusted Kanoha konouchi. She has no means to betray _her_ village."

"Is that so?" Jobu sneers, features turning indescribably, staring solely into Shikamaru's chestnut eyes. "As far as I know, there is no difference in village. Only shinobi."

_Gulp!_

"Hey! You guys?!" Chouji heads towards them, in which, Ino switches her sight from the riled up shinobi to her slightly less chubby friend. He sure has changed since their genin years. "I found some fish! Dinners almost ready!"

"Alright…," Ino replies, standing to her feet, uncomfortable with the current discussion. Jobu follows her back to camp, as well, eyeing Shikamaru with another heart wrenching 'smile'.

Once again, out of ear shot, Shikamaru speaks. "Pfft. If he's such a great shinobi, why can't he walk himself?!"

He also lets out a low growl, which his company does not miss.

Chouji sighs, "Why Don't you just tell her…"

"Maybe I will!" Shikamaru announces, sauntering off with a soured face.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Shikamaru!" Jobu screams out, chasing after the younger chunin.

"What?!" Shikamaru growls, despise clear in his tone.

"It's Ino! She found trouble!" Jobu breathes out, beads of sweat and fear covering his features.

Shikamaru's eyes widen, face faltering. Those words could not be true, could not be believed. It must have been a trick! He was the one to hurt her, wasn't he?! But she has been missing well over an hour after nightfall. The assailant wasn't with her then…

"Damn it! Where is she!?" Shikamaru rushes off into the direction Jobu had come from, only to be shot down by a kunai in that exact moment.

"Jobu?!"

Kanoha's genius turns to see his enemy's wide grin, twirling kunai in hand, eye's gleamed with victory.

"I knew it! I swear if you-!"

"Calm, deer boy," Jobu proclaimed. "I haven't touched your precious princess just yet," Jobu answered, throwing his twist blade kunai into Shikamaru's broadened shoulder blades.

"Ahh-!"

"You don't need this now, do you?" Jobu scrutinized.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shikamaru attempts to get up just as the red head trudges behind him. And in that moment, all is destroyed.

"Gack!" While this agonizing screams surround the forest, the Nara sputters up blood caused by the pressure of Jobu's heel pushed up against the kunai knife contorted between his shoulder blades.

Just as Shikamaru's vision begins to blur, he can only make out the linings of a palm slowly rolling in. Then it all goes black.

"I-I...no…"

"Hehehe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino! Ino!"

"Shikamaru! What's wrong!"

"Chouji?! Have you seen Ino?"

"No. Shikamaru…Are you okay? You seem…" Chouji stops his speech midway, taking on a comprehensive look. He considers it for a moment, before continuing, "Hurt."

At this, Shikamaru stops his faltering to find Ino, to look at himself up and down. As usual, his hands were rough and callous; yet, his wrist were raged and split in scars from struggling on the ground and twigs so long. He could still feel the red serpents seeping down his forehead, welling up at his eyes from driving face first straight into the ground. There was no pain absolute, but he was sure the bleeding on his upper back hasn't gone away either. 'Damn it! How could I forget?!'

"I'm fine! Where's Ino!?" He states in defensively.

"As I said, I don't know," Chouji replies stern. "What's wrong?"

But it is too late; Shikamaru had run off already in a hurry.

"Shikamaru… That's not you. Where are you?" And just as that, Chouji chases after. "Wait!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Near the river bank, acres away, sat a beautiful long blonde haired Yamanaka Ino. She was perched atop a large rock slab situated within the roaring waters, clad only in her spandex shorts and fishnet bindings. The princess, as Jobu would like to call her, was currently fixated in fingering out her loose strands, sighing deeply in satisfaction.

That which, until a loud noise had interrupted her bathing.

"Ino!"

"What is it?" Ino contorts, clearly disturbed by his comings, yet she does not turn behind her.

"I found you!" he exclaims. The smile on his face can almost be heard throughout his voice. To this, the Yamanaka stood and turned towards him, annoyance written all over her face.

"Shikamaru! This better not be about Jobu again!" She burst out, hands now layed promptly on her hips, lips jutted out in a disturbed pout.

Shikamaru's smile only widens at the sight of purified droplets running down Ino's slim stomach and well-structured legs.

"….."

Due to his uncharacteristic behavior, Ino begins to blush furiously and step back. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Stop staring at me like that!"

"…."

"Y-you…" THOMP! "You PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Ino screeches as she prepares to throw another one of her strapped sandals at him. "DON'T MAKE ME CUASE YOU TO BLEED EVEN MORE THAN YU ALREADY ARE! Geez, you act like I don't have my bindings on! Huh…"

Ino's rambling stops as she takes a closer look to the boy now laying legs arched up on the shore. She did not realize before, but there was something…different…

"Shikamaru…" she begins with compassion as he raises himself up to a crouched position. "You're bleeding…"

He looks at her just as powerfully, "Actually…that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Xxxxxxxx

"Nnrgh…" Shikamaru groans, as pain surfaces once more. Just as his wrist, his breathing is rigid and paused as he struggles for self-control.

"That bastard…huff…huff…"

"Shikamaru!"

At the sound of his name, the Nara attempts to adjust his eyes once more as Chouji lands in his sight.

"Ch…Chouji-i…"

"I knew it!" Chouji exclaims running to the aid of his friend. "What's going on?!"

"Is Ino okay..?" Shikamaru questions as he slips on his own liquid, hitting the ground once again.

"I don't know…" Chouji confesses, taking it as his duty to lift Shikamaru himself. "I don't know. I think…I think Jobu was looking for her too…"

After this conclusion, the gears in Shikamaru's mind begin to spin and his eyes widen.

"Jobu! Jobu!? How do you know?!"

"Ah! Ah!"

"Chouji!?" Shikamaru grips at Chouji's collar, his eyes filled with rage and concern as if his friend was the only line to his life.

"Um…well, there was this guy imitating you like a shadow clone, but it wasn't…"

Fear strikes the two, and they loosen up their hold on each other.

"What do you mean..?"

"He looked just like you, hurt even, and you couldn't tell the difference but…"

"But he had your same chakra signature…"

During his proclamation, Chouji held his eyes closed in recognition. However, as he opened them, his companion had disappeared.

"Shikamaru! Damn it…Stop running away!"

**Ending Notes: **Yeah, I know suspenseful. And the beginning is kind of hard to understand. Let's hope my amazing readers were able to keep up. What am I saying? Of course you did! My readers are amazing after all!

They have to be, since their so loyal and their favorite author doesn't post every week. ;)

Anyway, all will be true and clear when part Two comes to be. But, like always, it's a long wait I love you. Tell me any inputs or changes you may have for the next chapter. As I said, I am still in the process and do not know how to end this completely. YET! I can promise it will be impactful!

Cross your fingers, because I have received my own personal laptop and should be able to post more closely together.

As to that, I have before committed to plan a high school fic on all my favorite Naruto characters. I know, so "original". But this one will be different! I plan to hit couples such as: shikaino (of course), narusaku, kibahina, naruhina, sasusaku, saiino, choujioc, ocxoc, sasuoc and much, much more!

I am still a bit iffy on writing shikatema, but Temari will be in bits and pieces of it. Maybe I'll do a little sasutema. BUT PLEASE! Comment any other couples you would like to see. I may also be open to well written and designed outside characters (oc).

**TERMS USED:**

Kioerugakure (Village Hidden in the Sound)

"Her eyes catch the tent once more, missing some one of importance. Yet, she shoves that thought away, trying to calm her panicked heart;"

"he can only make out the linings of a palm slowly rolling in."

"Shikamaru grips at Chouji's collar, his eyes filled with rage and concern as if his friend was the only line to his life."

**Yes. These quotes are very important. Just wait, my lovelies. ;)**


End file.
